


故乡

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 柳莲二的临终遗言。本文有提及Guro向内容，非正面描写，请注意。(11.1) 全文已修
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	故乡

**Author's Note:**

> 本文有提及Guro向内容，非正面描写，请注意。

为什么，会发生这种事。

滴在前辈脸上的眼泪，没有等到彻底滑落就凝成了冰。明明再一天的脚程就可以走出森林，我却因为不知道多少天的徒步和饥饿，再也没办法拖着前辈的身体继续迈出步伐。

同为湘南出身的我和前辈，在故乡时也是同一个镇上的邻居。即便如此，在进入军队之前，我和前辈却并不相识。前辈在商贾家庭长大，从小学校开始就成绩优渥，如果没有从军，恐怕能考上帝国大学，在最繁华的东京过上衣食无忧的人生。

和他这样因为理想才选择参军的人有着云泥之别，我会来到这里，只是因为不想在那个海边小镇当一辈子的渔夫而已。跟着部队跨海到达这里之前，活着回去出人头地，是我想着的唯一一件事。

身为情报军官的前辈，是我的上官。在一行人里选中我做他的亲卫兵之后，我才从他那里知道了我们是同乡这件事。

我们的小镇临海，有着一条像新月一样的海岸线，自古以来都很繁荣。并非像许多东北的士兵那样是猎户出身的我们，也一直都没能适应这里冬天像是地狱一样的寒冷天气。即便如此，前辈依旧是不可打倒的。

像是长了第三只千里眼一样的前辈，能预测到向他袭来的所有灾难。我后来听人说，前辈从小家里就有请剑道老师来教导他，想必对他来说，没有经过训练的人的杀意，就像空气中的道路一样清晰可见吧。

这样的前辈却在打完一仗后，面对只是在搏命的我露出了微笑的表情。

“「恶魔」切原……在藤泽就听说过的名号，果然名不虚传。”

那也是我第一次看他的眼睛，原来是像鸢的羽毛一样的颜色。这种鸟，我在来到这片土地上之前还从来没有见过。成为士兵之前的我，永远只望着大海的尽头，从不长时间地注视过天空。然而跨越海平线的尽头之后，海也变成了被抛在身后的故国。

前辈所负责的小队，被上头的指挥官当做了诱敌的诱饵，这也是在出发之前就已经清楚的事实。即使这样，除了遵从命令，前辈也没有、也不能做更多的事。

一场注定失败的战争该如何去打，队伍里没有人知道答案。即便再恐惧，我们也已经没有可以逃跑的退路。如果死在这里，我那些回国之后的设想也将尽数化为泡影。想到这辈子再也没办法再见到父母和姐姐，无法说出口的怨恨就占据了我的全部心灵。死寂一样的气氛笼罩在队伍里每个士兵的脸上，只有领头的前辈看起来的神色依旧是平静的。

是前辈那样的人，就能毫不畏惧地迎接死亡吗？

在前辈将我的脸从雪崩堆起的雪层里刨出来之前，我没想过自己还能得到这个问题的答案。

“赤也……还活着，太好了。”

脸颊和衣领上还都沾着没来得及拍打的雪屑，前辈望着我，我也看着他，两个人一起在雪地上笑了起来。

没想到还能活下来。是前辈救了我。

笑着笑着，一口鲜血带着热气被呛到了我和前辈中间纯白的雪地上。

前辈的肋骨被雪崩压断了。挖雪的劳动造成了碎骨对肺部的二次伤害。拯救我的尝试使得厄运降临到了幸存的前辈身上，没有和我走得很远，前辈便再也没办法继续走了。

除了我们两个之外的所有战友和敌人都被埋在了雪的下面，我拖着前辈，拼死在第三个夜晚走到了现在休息的地方。在我背上的前辈因为肺部感染烧得像个碳炉，撑着没有睡，絮絮叨叨地对着我低声讲话，说的大体都是参军之前在故乡的事。

我没怎么费神去听，只想把他再背远一点。森林的边缘有条江，过了江就是军团的大营。只剩下一天的路程了。在彻底站不住滑倒在地上之前，我都死死地盯着树木之间额外发亮的地方。已经这么近了。这么近。

如果我能生得更强壮，或许现在就有力气走更远的路。从小和姐姐一起抢锅里的肉的时候，怎么就没有更锱铢必较一点呢？如果也努力学习考上了兵学校，就不会像现在这样无用了吧。心里翻滚着无数这样的话，我却除了流泪之外什么都说不出来。

前辈几个小时前像是退烧了，我的平静在意识到他很久没有动过之后又变成了极端的恐慌。我竭力拖动像是失去意识的铅块一样的腿转过了身，拿手去试前辈的呼吸。手指疲惫后的痉挛里我几乎分不清气息和风的区别，像是恼怒于这样猜想的自己，我恨恨地嘶喊了句：

“前辈这样的人是不会死的。”

虚弱到连化开我的眼泪的热量都散发不出来的前辈，只有睫毛在听到这句话之后微弱地动了一下。

过了漫长的时间，像是我身上所剩无几的热量终于过到了前辈身上，前辈像是找回力气那样张开了嘴。

“……继续拖着我走的话，你自己也会死的。”

“是我太没用了，但是，只要再休息一会，等有力气了……”

前辈轻微地叹了口气。

“还是像小时候一样啊，切原你。”

“欸？”听到了意想不到的话的我，完全愣住了。

“一直嚷嚷着要成为大人物，居然也真的走到了这里……只要能活着走出去，或许真的就能实现也说不定。”

“前辈，只要到了明天早上，我休息够了，一定能……”

“我已经坚持不到那个时候了。”

听到这句话，我的所有希望都和血液一起在体内凝固了。

黑暗灭顶一样地砸了下来，有几个瞬间，眼前的画面和前辈的声音都像消融在黑暗里的景色一样不存在了。我重新最先听到的，是前辈低声喃喃的话：

“再过一个月，故乡就是春天了吧。”

在这片战场上度过的这个冬季像是永远不会结束一样漫长，哪怕怀着一定要回到故土的心态而来，实际抵达之后的每一天我却总怀着下一秒就会死去的念头，从来没有想过春天的事。这样每天前进，居然已经到一月底了。三月的时候，家附近的一些早樱就会先争先恐后地开了。观察力敏锐的前辈，对于时令的事一定感知得比我更清楚。如果能活着离开这里，或许还能赶上故乡的晚樱。没能在战争开始之前就认识前辈，就这样辜负了二十多年的春天，没有什么比这更愚蠢的了。

看起来又有了些精神的前辈，看着我笑了起来。没有镜子我也知道此时自己的表情一定很可悲得滑稽。 

“切我的左手小手指带回去吧。”

我张了张口，却没能顺利地发出声音。前辈神色宽容地继续说了下去：“没有右手的话，就没办法像现在这样挥刀了。”

“不要哭了，听清楚……哪怕是吃死人的肉也不要紧，你一定能活下去的。”

“前辈”

我想止住他，好像这样就能将他挽留在我身边了。前辈并不嘲笑我的徒劳，而是说起了嘱托之外的事。

“国中教学楼后面的那棵樱花树，二年级的时候，有次你在树下睡着了。明明来了学校，为什么不去教室听课呢？我那个时候一直非常好奇……”

“……”

“真奇怪，这些事我本来没打算告诉你的……可能是因为，从来都没有对人说过吧。”

像是还在酝酿下文一样，前辈停顿了下来。

过了很久很久之后，我才意识到前辈的话已经说完了。一直以来，寡言少语的前辈，并不常来找我说话的前辈，拼了命把我从雪里挖出来的前辈。

笨拙的我，直到今天才认识他。

在那之后，我带着前辈回了故乡。今年的晚樱谢得额外早，残破的枝头斑斑点点，只有树底是雪白的。

故乡的那棵樱花树早已经不在了，没有人知道究竟，和前辈的秘密一样。


End file.
